Lo que sucedio en una noche oscura
by Kuroi suzumiya
Summary: Harto de no poder estar con el, Allen, aprovecha la oscuridad de la noche para visitar a su amante. Yullen.


**Declamier:**Como he dicho muchas veces los personajes de man no me pertenecen.

"_Se ve a la autora (Kuroi) siendo crucificada por personas muy furiosas"_

TT_TT vale entiendo que solo soy una loca que no merece otra cosa que la muerte (muchos de los que leyeron "Recuerdos de un pasado" estan de acuerdo) ¡pero dejad que viva! a cambio de mi vida traigo un yullen y si mi puedo traere mas...asi que perdonarme "_se ve a la autora con ojos de carnero degollado" _

**Dedicado:** A todas aquellas personas que me dejaron review y contribuyeron a salvar un koala "_Se ve a monton de koalas y un...¿panda? con una gran pancarta que pone gracias" _y que la autora sea muy feliz

**¡ATENCION!-**Intento de lemon...ya veremos que sale...

_ -Adolesence (de Rin y Len kagamine).....se oye de fondo..._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**LO QUE SUCEDIO EN UNA NOCHE OSCURA**

Andaba por los oscuros y desavitados pasillos de la Orden. Era de noche. Todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban sus pasos que avanzaban deprisa.

Su corazón le latía mucho, sentía como si se le fuera a salir del pecho. Estaba algo asustado pero a la vez algo emocionado y ansioso. No tenia ni idea de como iba a afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos ni tampoco sabia lo que ocurriría si seguía ese trayecto. Solo se dejaba guiar por su corazón.

Hacia unos escasos minutos él había conseguido salir de su cuarto sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta. Ni siquiera el encargado de vigilarle, Link, había notado nada. Aunque era normal, estaba dormido como un tronco.

Lo que estaba haciendo era muy arriesgado. Si le pillaban podrían utilizarlo en su contra y ejecutarle. Pero en aquel momento solo tenia un pensamiento en su mente: su amado.

Sonrió para si mismo. Realmente no entendía como aquello era posible. No entendía como dos personas como ellos podían estar juntos. Ellos eran muy distintos incluso, en un principio no se soportaban. Pero sus miradas nunca hubo del todo odio...Hasta que todo se aclaro.

Aquello fue muy rápido, ni si quiera recordaba quien dio el primer paso. Solo fue un beso. En un principio, el beso, era algo tierno y algo inocente pero, poco a poco se fue volviendo más fogoso y demandante ya que ambos lo correspondían con pasión. Se sonrojo al recordar aquello.

Después, mantuvieron su relación en secreto. Normalmente, cuando se encontraban con otra gente de la orden, hacían como si no pasaba nada, peleaban y discutían. Pero, cuando caía la noche o cuando no había nadie con ellos, todo ese odio que aparentaban se convertía en lo realmente era: amor.

Hasta que ocurrió aquello. Después de la misión en Edo. Después de saber que podía controlar el Arca y que él era el Catorceavo. Le asignaron a Link para vigilarlo ya que, estaba bajo sospecha de

traición. Desde entonces no había podido reunirse con él. Y estaba harto. Le echaba de menos. Por eso se encontraba en esa situación, corriendo un gran riesgo.

Por fin llego a la puerta de su cuarto. Estaba nervioso. Temblando un poco llamo a la puerta.

-Kanda...- Dijo muy bajito mientras golpeaba la puerta- Soy yo, ábreme...

** oOoOoOoOoOo**

Escucho como tocaban la puerta de su cuarto. Se acerco a ella y escucho una débil voz que le decía: "_Kanda...Soy yo ábreme". _Sonrió de medio lado. Al fin ese moyashi se había dignado a volver por allí...no soportaba más verlo con ese idiota de "dos puntos" como lo llamaba el pelirrojo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con sus ojos color luna. Vio que temblaba. Supuso que era por el hecho de estar arriesgándose al estar con él. Volvió a sonreír con prepotencia.

Sin esperarlo, Allen, se acerco a él besándolo. Aquella acción sorprendió al mayor pero, le correspondió. Acerco el cuerpo del menor al suyo y profundizo el beso pasando un brazo por su nuca. Allen, en cambio, abrazo al mayor. Éste mordió el labio inferior del menor, provocando que el otro gimiera de dolor. Y aprovecho esto colando su lengua por la cavidad del albino explorándola y juntando sus lenguas. Ambas se tocaban formando una extraña danza entre sus bocas. Aquello causo un gran escalofrió a ambos. Aunque pronto notaron la falta de oxigeno y se separaron con desgana.

Ambos jadeaban y se miraban a los ojos. En las dos miradas se notaba un gran deseo por continuar. Y no tardaron, porque en seguida ambos labios se rencontraron. Kanda cerro la puerta de su cuarto. Y entre pequeños y largos pero deliciosos besos ; y entre miles de caricias llenas de pasión por parte de ambos, llegaron, casi sin darse cuenta, a la cama del mayor. Él lanzo bruscamente a Allen a la cama y se coloco entre sus piernas. El menor lo miro algo enojado por su brusquedad pero aun así sabia que no iba a lograr que el samurai fuera más cuidadoso con él. Y como sospechaba Allen, Kanda no hizo ni caso a esa mirada.

Él puso mucha más atención a desabotonar la camisa del albino. Después, con su boca, atrapo una de sus orejas y lamió y mordió el lóbulo hasta que se canso. A continuación fue bajando por el cuerpo de Allen, pasando por su cuello. Lo mordió y dejo marcas que significaban que era de su propiedad. Para luego jugar con los pezones del menor mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos. Después trazo un camino con su saliva hasta el ombligo del menor. Al que penetro con su lengua entrando y saliendo varias veces. Una de sus manos, en cambio, no desatendió los rosados pezones del menor ya erectos a causa de los pellizcos que le propinaba.

Allen solo le deleitaba con descontrolados gemidos que complacían al mayor. El albino estaba muy sonrojado y muy avergonzado por la reacciones que le provocaba ese bakanda en su cuerpo. Con mucho esfuerzo cogió la coleta del samurai y tiro de ella no muy fuertemente. Kanda paro sus penetraciones y lo miro extrañado. En ese momento Allen lo beso y empezó desabotonarle la camisa. Sus posiciones cambiaron, ahora Allen estaba encima del moreno.

De la boca del samurai paso a su lóbulo lamiéndolo para luego pasar a su cuello mordiéndolo un poco. Acaricio su pecho desnudo causándole escalofríos. Y llego muy avergonzado al pantalón del mayor. Lo desabrocho y le quito boxers y encontró el miembro ya erecto del mayor. Lo acaricio un poco y luego soplo en él. Kanda se estremeció ante esto. Después Allen, con mucha vergüenza, cogió el miembro con las manos y empezó a masajearselo de manera suave. Kanda suspiraba y gemía un poco por lo bajo. Sonrió internamente. Ese moyashi lo hacia bastante bien. Si seguía así se correría en seguida por lo que le detuvo. Tenia otra idea en mente.

Allen se extraño. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar que era lo que pretendía el bakanda porque él, en seguida, se coloco encima suya y le mostró sus dedos. Ante aquella acción lo comprendió y empezó a lamerlos mientras Kanda le quito los pantalones y la ropa interior. Después Kanda aparto su mano de la boca de Allen y dirigió uno de sus dedos a la entrada del menor. Cuando ya estuvo dentro del menor, este se estremeció. El mayor, para tranquilizarlo, lo beso y empezó a mover el dedo en círculos para dilatar la entrada del albino.

Antes de que se hubiese acostumbrado al dedo de Kanda, el mayor metió otro. Allen clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Kanda. Esté lo volvió a besar y luego le empezó a masajearle el miembro. Allen sintió otro tercer dedo dentro de el. A Allen le dolía mucho aquello pero pronto sintió como le gustaba y empezó a gemir.

Entonces Kanda saco sus dedos. Allen soltó un gemido de desaprovacion. El mayor separo las dos piernas del moyashi, que estaba tumbado. Y este entonces noto como el miembro del mayor se colaba por su entrada. Le dolía y se lo hacia saber a Kanda en modo de alaridos. Kanda entro despacio mientras besaba al albino para tranquilizarlo.

Kanda ya estaba dentro de Allen. Su interior aprisionaba su miembro de forma exquisita, según él. Ese interior siempre le era apetitosamente estrecho, como cuando estuvieron por primera vez de esa forma.

El albino empezó a mover sus caderas en señal de que el moreno ya podía moverse. Kanda lo hizo con unas embestidas en un principio algo lentas pero iba aumentando la velocidad. Allen le siguió el ritmo moviendo sus caderas. Entonces Kanda observo como el miembro de Allen necesitaba atención por lo que con una de sus manos empezó a masturbarlo.

Siguieron así hasta que Allen se corrió primero entre los dos cuerpos, dando un gran grito de éxtasis. Kanda noto como ante esto las paredes del interior de Allen se contrajeron. Kanda pego una estocada más profunda y salio del interior del albino corriéndose encima suya. Llenándolo todo de semen.

Ambos se limpiaron y se tumbaron en la cama exhaustos. Estuvieron mucho tiempo acostados en la cama del samurai. Kanda paso un brazo por el cuerpo del albino y lo acerco a su cuerpo. Entonces

Allen soltó el agarre del mayor y se levanto de la cama. Busco su ropa y empezó a vestirse.

-Kanda...-dijo el albino mientras se vestía- Sera mejor que lo nuestro se acabe...no quiero que por mi culpa te metas en problemas...

Dicho aquello, y ya vestido, Allen decidió que ya era hora de irse. Kanda se levanto deprisa, se coloco bien los pantalones y detuvo al albino. Cogió sus brazos y lo aprisiono contra pared.

-Se cuidar de mi mismo y nada de lo que digas me va hacer cambiar de opinión, estaré contigo te guste o no.- Y sin decir nada más beso al albino.

A Allen le impactaron esas palabras por parte de Kanda pero decidió creerlas y corresponder al beso. A Kanda también le sorprendieron sus propias palabras pero eran ciertas y se ocuparía de cumplirlas. Después del beso, Allen, se despidió de Kanda. Y se marcho a su cuarto deseando que Link siguiera dormido.

**:: The end::**

**Notas finales:** Solo espero que les haya gustado y que me perdonen. ¡Y por fi dejen un review!


End file.
